mergedragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Homes
Summary Dragon Homes are buildings that allow your Dragons to rest and regenerate their Stamina. Behavior with Dragons Building When bought from the Build Menu, it appears as a Build Site. An arbitrary number of Dragons may automatically start to build it. You may also double-tap or drag any Dragon onto it to start building. Build Site.png|Build Site Number of Dragons If a Dragon Home has a bar above it with a double arrow, and an animated sleeping sprite "zzz", at least one Dragon is sleeping inside. If there are more than 1 Dragon, there will be a number. If a Dragon Home has smoke coming out from it, there are Dragons inside that are awake. Otherwise, it is unoccupied. Empty Dragon Home.png|Empty Dragon Home Dragon Home with 1 Sleeping Dragon.png|Dragon Home with 1 Sleeping Dragon Dragon Home with awake Dragons inside and no sleeping Dragons.png|Dragon Home with awake Dragons inside and no sleeping Dragons Dragon Home with 1 Sleeping Dragon and Awake Dragons.png|Dragon Home with 1 Sleeping Dragon and Awake Dragons Waking Dragons When entering the Camp, all Dragons that have woken up while the Camp isn't active will emerge from the Dragon Homes, landing on some free tiles. Since only 15 Dragons may be active in camp at any time, the excess Dragons will go back inside a random Dragon Home, and wait until some other Dragons have gone asleep. Tapping a Dragon Home which has smoke coming out from it will eject a Dragon. When a Dragon has its stamina used up, it will go back into a Dragon Home, in which if there are any awake Dragons, a random one will emerge in replacement if the number of roaming Dragons is not over the cap. Sleeping Times When a dragon awakens and emerges from a home, the sleep timer resets, and no more dragons can emerge until the full rest time has elapsed. So if you merge all your little homes into one big one, only one dragon will be working at any given time. Lots of little houses gives you maximum active dragon time. Sleeping Dragons can also be woken up immediately for Dragon Gems, which is proportionate to the quantity and level of dragons (Could be related to the Stamina ) that are currently sleeping inside the Dragon Home. The sleeping process can be sped up by Alarm Clocks, which appeared only in Version 1.10.0, to selected players for testing. They are not obtainable through normal means. Wake Up All Dragons.png|Wake Up All Dragons Merging When Dragon Homes are merged, all Dragons inside of them are ejected, after which they will spread out to the nearest Dragon Homes. How to Gain * Build Menu for Stone Bricks ** The cost varies - it is proportionate to the number of and the level of Dragon Homes in Camp, non-bubbled. Tips * As the net recovery rate drops when Dragon Homes are merged, it is recommended to keep a large number of low level Dragon Homes instead of trying to merge all of them immediately. * As you increase the level of your dragons (and thus their stamina) by merging, you will not need as many Dragon Homes. Selling all but one home reduces the cost to 7 bricks so that many new low level homes can be bought to replace merged ones. Trivia * There is a Giant Dragon Mansion above the Camp in the Level Select Screen. * It is possible to sell all Dragon Homes in Camp, however, that will cause a deadlock after all Dragons have their stamina used up, which they will wander around. Thus, it is not recommended. TinyDragonHome_Chain.jpg|Tiny Dragon Home QuaintDragonHome_Chain.jpg|Quaint Dragon Home DragonTreeHouse.jpg|Dragon Treehouse StoneDragonDwelling.jpg|Stone Dragon Dwelling NiceDragonHome.jpg|Nice Dragon Home GrandDragonHome.jpg|Grand Dragon Home OpulentDragonCave.jpg|Opulent Dragon Cave DragonHome8.png|Giant Dragon Mansion|link=Giant Dragon Mansion Category:Merge Chains Category:Dragon Homes Category:Buildings